swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Traabo
Aaron Traabo was a Human male that was best known as the pirate lord “Dead Eyes” and “Lord Dresden”. A cunning pilot and a brilliant leader, Aaron was also a violent person that showed little remorse for any of the immoral things that he did. By the time of the Galactic Empire, Aaron had garnered a reputation as one of the fiercest pirate lords in the Mid and Outer Rim. History Early Life Aaron Traabo was the eldest of three children from a dysfunctional family, born and raised on Corellia. Running away from home at the age of 14, he became the deckhand on a smuggling vessel. His ship was attacked by pirates and he was taken prisoner. Essentially he was a slave and made to serve the pirates. After showing defiance towards the pirate Lord, Vane Dresden, Aaron was made a member of the pirate crew; he later killed the old leader to take his place. By the time he was twenty-five, Aaron had tired of the pirate life and used his plunder to purchase a ship, retiring from piracy. He returned to Corellia where he gained employment with Morgan Transports. Working for the Morgan family, Aaron met Meghan Morgan and the two fell in love. During a job shipping luxury items to the Mid Rim, Aaron was snared by his former pirate crew. The crew took his shipment and begged him to return to the fold. Conflicted, Aaron allowed his former mates to plunder his ship and then destroy it, looking like he was killed also. He then had the crew take him to the Manchi Sector and drop him off while he contemplated what to do. Knowing that he had betrayed Meghan, he chose to be written off as dead. Aaron ended up on Rotex, drinking himself into a stupor. At a port bar, he encountered a young Xera Donato. The pair hit it off and Aaron decided to settle down and try raising a family with Xera. Gaining a job for a local shipping company, Aaron tried to turn a new leaf and be an honest man. The family life wasn’t for him, though. His wanderlust and brutal nature began to surface after a couple years. By the time his second daughter, Jolee, was born, Aaron had left Rotex, deciding to go back to the life he was most comfortable in. Aaron was quickly accepted back into the ranks of the Dresden Pirates. Within months of his return to piracy, Aaron’s duplicity was discovered by Andre Donato and Marcus Morgan. Marcus organized a band of smugglers and allies together and tracked Aaron down. The confrontation that ensued saw the Dresden Pirate lord, Vane Dresden, attempt to surrender to Morgan and his allies. When that happened, Aaron subdued Vane and fought back against Morgan’s forces. In the end, Morgan and his allies left, thinking that Traabo was dead. In fact, Aaron had been seriously wounded but survived. Once he was healthy enough, Aaron confronted Vane about his cowardly actions. Without remorse, Aaron killed Vane in front of a large number of the pirates and assumed control over the pirate forces. Over the next few years, Aaron remained out of the spotlight, but held control of the Dresden Pirates. Age of the Empire Traabo slowly increased the size of the pirate fleet over the years and made sure to stay in the shadows as he worked. When the Galactic Empire took over, replacing the Republic, Aaron made the smart move and moved his forces to the Outer Rim where they could hide and operate more easily. As rebel activity began to pick up and the Galactic Civil War started, Aaron saw an opportunity to move back in on the home turf of the Dresden Pirates, the Manchi Sector. Personality Aaron Traabo was a charismatic, manipulative, brutal and ferocious sociopathic man with a sarcastic, inappropriate sense of humor. He was also dual-sided, being able to play a very charming, dashing and charismatic individual that seemed like an average person. Traabo was a brilliant strategist and a strong, effective leader, having kept hundreds of people alive and was worshipped by many and feared by others. He appeared to have complete control over his vast group and was questioned by no one, acting as a complete dictator. Aaron acted like a cult leader, as the Dresden Pirates all kneeled in his presence and when asked who they were. He appeared to care about the well-being of his group as shown when he personally killed Vane Dresden as punishment for the slaughter of many of his crew members at the hands of Marcus Morgan and his allies. Aaron was extremely ruthless and would do whatever it took to obtain resources and supplies for his crews by extorting from multiple planets, threatening them with death if they do not obey his demands or did not supply the necessary amount of supplies. He was shown to be a completely remorseless, cold-blooded killer who killed not just for survival, but to send a message and as punishment for disobedience. He also had no respect to those he viewed as being weak. This may explain why he uses fear as an instrument to keep people in line. In addition, Aaron had great respect for those he viewed as strong, both physically and emotionally, and those who showed bravery and defiance against him. He was also shown to be capable of severe torture and will mutilate whoever does not follow his rules. Traabo had stated that he hated preforming this form of punishment, but also saw it as necessary because his rules mattered. He would also employ psychological forms of torture. Aaron was also highly prone to psychological warfare and was extremely good at manipulating and breaking most people into submitting to him. Furthermore, Traabo had openly admitted that he enjoys killing people, especially men. While he did not enjoy killing women, he would kill a woman if he felt that he had to. He didn't kill unless he felt that it was necessary. RPG D6 Stats Type: Pirate Lord DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 7D, Blaster Artillery 5D, Dodge 8D, Grenade 6D, Melee Combat 8D KNOWLEDGE 2D Business 5D, Intimidation 7D, Languages 5D, Planetary Systems 6D+2, Streetwise 7D, Value 7D MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 6D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 5D, Sensors 5D+2, Starship Shields 5D, Space Transports 7D, Starship Gunnery 6D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D, Command 6D+2, Con 7D, Forgery 5D, Gambling 10D, Investigation 6D, Search 5D+2, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 7D, Repulsehand 6D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 3D Armor repair 4D, Blaster Repair 4D+2, Demolitions 5D, Droid Repair 4D, First Aid 4D+3, Security 5D, Space Transports Repair 5D+2 Special Abilities: Repulse-Hand: The repulse-hand prosthetic does not have a sensory interface into the nervous system. Thus, the owner does not feel pain or other stimuli. The prosthetic contains a small repulsor-generator inside it. Because of the generator, the hand forces melee weapons out of the way even before it touches the weapon. The hand can be used to parry melee weapons. The repulsehand skill replaces brawling and may be used for melee combat when parrying. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 2 Character Points: 25 Move: 10 Equipment: Secured comlink, Datapad, Flashy clothes, Calban Model X heavy blaster pistol (5D+1, 3-7/25/50, ammo: 25), Merr-Sonn deck sweeper (6D stun, 3/5/10, fire rate: 1/2, ammo: 5), LaserHone vibrorapier (STR+3D, Moderate), Control Zone repulse hand (STR+1D). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters